YuuriWolframElizabeth, A love triangle?
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: I think not, but what does Wolfram have to say on the fact Yuuri is meeting a woman for a marriage arrangment? Please read and find out. Oneshot, Yuuram, based partially off of episode 45, season one. I don't own the characters.


Wolfram founds out about Elizabeth and Yuuri's betrothal. Wolfram's POV

Wolfram had a sudden bout of apprehension, as he and his men patrolled the boarders of Shin Makoku. He stopped his horse and looked back towards Shin Makoku's direction. One of his men, Derricks, called for him as the sound of hoof beats grew louder.

"Your Excellency, that seems to be a messenger from Blood Pledge Castle." Derricks pointed in the direction of the rider.

Wolfram knew that instant that something was definitely wrong, and if patterns were correct it had to do with Yuuri. 'That wimpy cheater, what has he gotten himself into now. And right when I'm away from the castle too.' Wolfram thought.

When the rider pulled to a stop Wolfram realized it was Ronald. He and his horse were out of breath, but he still managed a "Your Excellency, urgent news about his Majesty. Your mother sent this to you." He said as he handed over a rolled parchment paper with a red ribbon on it. Wolfram didn't waist as second as he ripped the ribbon from off of the parchment and began reading. Instantly his face turned a very unflattering shade of red, and his men backed up a bit as the parchment caught fire and turned into a fireball.

"That Cheater!" Wolfram growled. He turned to his men and yelled. "We're heading to the castle this instant." Then muttering to himself, "I'm going to barbecue that lecher the instant I see him, why would he need someone else when I'm his fiancée."

Most of his men sweat dropped at this added threat and not for the first time they felt bad for their king, though secretly most of them were jealous of Yuuri because of his engagement to Wolfram. They swiftly kicked their horses into gear, before they would sight of Wolfram as he'd already reached the forest line. There was no stopping as their horses were used to really long treks without breaks, but it still took them the whole day before they reached the castle in the reddening sky.

As Wolfram's men began to disembark from their horses, he was still too angry to stop; instead he drove his horse up the castle steps into the hallways and headed towards the dinning-room, where that cheater was most likely entertaining the chit. As Wolfram entered the room he looked straight at Yuuri's guilty face. "It seems that the message from my subordinate was true." He said this with furious calm. Yuuri quickly backed his chair up and stood, beginning his usual wimpy try at excuses.

"Wolfram" he started, "There is a very good reason for this…" but he got no further as Wolfram pulled out his sword.

"Your excuses are offensive, Yuuri." He pronounced. "To think that you were secretly planning to marry a woman…" Wolfram opened his eyes in a glare. "I won't forgive you today!"

Yuuri let out a nervous chuckle, "No way…" The sound of a chair backing up caught the attention of the whole room.

A woman's voice began to talk, "If you insist that cheating on someone is a crime, then _you_ are guilty." Wolfram was shocked enough to ask.

"What did you say?"

Raven, the woman's uncle and Stoffel's right hand man said, "Elizabeth" in a warning tone. "What are you saying?" But the woman continued.

"You've finally appeared, did you forget about me? Wolfram onii-sama." When the girl said his name that way, an image of a young girl flashed in his mind.

"Elizabeth?" He asked in shock.

"That's right, onii-sama, I'm your betrothed."

…. Wolfram's and observer's POV

Yuuri's shocked, "B-Betrothed?" covered how pretty much everyone was feeling, including Wolfram. But that didn't last long as both Cheri and the three maids began to blush in happiness at this new development. Stoffel and Raven also began a new plan, but Woflram ignored them. He was remembering the day that he had slapped Elizabeth in her garden.

Poor Yuuri quickly came to the realization, after Elizabeth continued her story of how she and Wolfram had allegedly confessed their love for each other in the rose garden at her home, and that the marriage arrangement with him was just a diversion that Elizabeth concocted to provoke Wolfram to declare his feelings. He shrunk in his chair in depression.

Elizabeth next declared, while Wolfram was still shocked at his memory of slapping her, that he should declare his feeling in front of everyone who his real fiancée is. Stoffel even added his two cents worth about letting the lovers in this situation take care of the situation themselves. Elizabeth, fully expecting Woflram to declare her as his fiancée, was shocked when all Wolfram said was, "Just go home, Elizabeth."

"No way." She gasped, not believing her ears. Wolfram continued.

"Yuuri is my only fiancé."

Yuuri finally spoke up with, "Er…Well..For the time being…" But he trailed off in giggle.

Wolfram continued as if Yuuri hadn't spoken, "I don't remember ever making promises to anyone else."

"How horrible," Elizabeth said in a huff, "Have you forgotten your proposal to me?"

Once again Yuuri tried to speak, "But, there seem to be some circumstan…" But Elizabeth cut him off.

"You." She said, anger was clearly in her voice as she turned away from Wolfram to point and glare at Yuuri. "You made him forget, didn't you? As expected from his majesty, the moah." Yuuri was periodically spitting out 'Ehs' and 'Whats" but Elizabeth kept going. "I wonder what tricks you used to deceive Onii-sama. You are a dangerous seducer indeed." Wolfram watched as Yuuri's eyes widened as he pointed at himself, "Dangerous?" Yuuri repeated flabbergasted. No one had ever called him that other than when Woflram was pronouncing him a cheater but that was different. This chick was serious.

"Poor Onii-sama. You've been totally deceived, haven't you?" Elizabeth gripped the table cloth, "If onii-sama cannot answer me properly, then you and I will settle this once and for all!" She grabbed the table cloth and ripped it from the dining table, sending silverware everywhere.

"Calm down." Yuuri said, as he instinctively bent down and began retrieving silverware from the floor. "Such a mess…" "Don't pick it up, Your Majesty!" Gunter cried. Yuuri turned. "What?" He realized what he was doing and looked at the Spork *he held in his hand. "Phew, I'm saved. The consent to a duel is by picking up a knife, right?" (By the way a spork is a fork and spoon) But then he realized his mistake and he looked at his other hand, which held the knife.

"Er… no, this is…" Yuuri tried to explain, but Gunter was backing away. Cheri was smiling happily. Gunter explained in saddened tones, that holding the spork and knife at your opponent meant that you were excepting the duel for the hand of the duelers mutual love interest. Wolfram felt elated. Yuuri was finally accepting him as his lover, his fiancé and to declare it to Elizabeth and the whole room brought a happy smile to his face. Conrad looked like he was getting a serious headache.

Cheri exclaimed "How wonderful! My cute Wolfram is being fought over by two such lovely individuals." Gunter started to complain to Gwendal, but he only said that affairs concerning love were beyond his abilities to influence! Gunter wailed a "No way!"

Wolfram was excited now and as a time and date were announced for the morning, he got off his horse and went over to Yuuri. Grabbing Yuuri's hand he began leading Yuuri out of the dining room.

"Wolfram onii-sama where are you going?"

"To train." Then he grabbed his horse's reins and he and Yuuri began to move out into the hallway and towards that front of the castle.

….. Observer's and Wolfram's officer's POV

As they left the castle Wolfram came upon his men, they were still gathered in the front lawn. Wolfram continued to drag Yuuri down the stairs. Bently, another young man of Wolfram's guard came forward. "Your Excellency, Your majesty." He bowed a little; Wolfram ignored the bow and instead handed Bently the reins to his horse.

"Put my horse away, I'm taking this cheating wimp to the training grounds. He has a duel for my hand to win." Before taking a still groaning and whining Yuuri, he headed to the training grounds. Wolfram's men just wanted as they went, eyes wide at the declaration their commander had just said.

"Do we even want to know what's going on?" One of them asked, the group sighed as one as large sweat drops formed on their brows. 'No' was the identical answer that went through their minds.

…..

Wolfram and Yuuri had been practicing for hours as Wolfram tried to beat everything that he could into Yuuri, literally. Yuuri had tried a few times to get him to slow down, but Wolfram ignored him. Yuuri had also tried to get Wolfram to see this problem from Elizabeth's point of view, but Wolfram didn't want to hear it. They practiced all night, just as Wolfram had threatened. But thanks to that Yuuri was exhausted.

…. Switch's POV

The duel had definitely not gone the way Wolfram had hoped, after Yuuri had tried to back out of the ring, Woflram had threatened to kill Yuuri himself if he didn't fight, and then Elizabeth had called Yuuri a wimp, and he had tried, but then Elizabeth had pulled out her majutsu. To save Yuuri's life as his bodyguard, he'd ended up fighting Elizabeth himself. Then Yuuri had gone all Moah on their **es, when Elizabeth had truly threatened Woflram with her fire, the problem had been partially resolved with Yuuri ordering Woflram to go on a date with her. When Yuuri did his customary fainting after they'd placed him in Elizabeth's lap. When he awoke a few minutes later to Wolfram's disappointment that Yuuri announced that he probably had lost and thus Elizabeth was now his fiancée, like he was some toy to be passed around or something. But he went onto the stupid date, where he finally remembered how he had propose to Elizabeth.

"Over a stupid biting butterfly!" Wolfram yelled at Yuuri that night, as he reported how his date had gone with her. Yuuri held up his hands to fend off Wolfram's anger. But Wolfram hmphed.

Yuuri laughed nervously, "At least that is all settled." That got Wolfram's attention.

"Oh no it is not, Yuuri you are such a cheater. The moment I turn my back on you, you flirt with everyone. How am I supposed to do my duties when I have to worry about you doing something stupid?"

"That's uncalled for Wolfram," Yuuri yelled back at Wolfram's comment. "I don't flirt with anyone; you don't even give me a chance to be a cheater because you're always breathing down my neck."

"That's because I'm your fiancée and you should treat me with more respect!" Wolfram yelled back, "I am considered a catch you know." Wolfram said as he straightened from his finger pointing stance, to cross his arms over his chest and turn his head his nose in the air.

"Fine, then go get caught by someone else." Yuuri muttered Wolfram turned a glare on him.

"What did you say?"

Yuuri nervously giggled, "Nothing." Yuuri sighed in defeat, he should know by now that Wolfram couldn't be talked to in this state. So he changed his tactic. "So when do you go back on border patrol?"

Wolfram looked at Yuuri weirdly for changing the subject, but answered anyway. "Brother wants me to leave tomorrow morning." Yuuri nodded, and then he yawned. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night thanks to Wolfram's training and he'd had a really long day which included going Moah. Wolfram saw the yawn, and fought back a yawn himself. "Let's go to bed Yuuri." He said, then turned and went to the dresser. After changing quickly into his nightwear Woflram walked over to the bed and lied down. Yuuri had waited his turn and was now also getting dressed in his nightwear. Wolfram watched him do it, but turned his head away when Yuuri turned to head to the bed. He didn't want Yuuri knowing he watched him, practically every night. On the few times Yuuri had caught him, he'd never said anything and Wolfram had noticed that Yuuri never said anything about them getting separate rooms anymore.

Yuuri climbed into bed next to him and Wolfram blew out the candle sticks secluding them in the darkness. Wolfram felt Yuuri sifting more into the covers to go to sleep and before he let himself drift he asked to himself, "Yuuri you wouldn't be this comfortable sharing a bed with anyone else, or getting undressed, only with me" but it came out as a murmur anyway. Yuuri turned around to ask Wolfram what he'd said, but Wolfram was already falling asleep. So instead he said "Wimp," the sound of Yuuri saying "Not a wimp" was the last coherent thought he had as he drifted into dream land.

The End.

…..

Hey I hope you all like this one shot, it's a little longer than my normal ones and is based off of episode 45 of Kyo Kara Moah season one. Anyway, I'm trying to get back into the grove of writing my KKM Yuuram stories; sorry it's taken so long. I hope that if you haven't read my other fanfics that you should and that I'm trying my best to update them. So see you again soon,

BlackDove Of Blessings


End file.
